Internal combustion engines generally rely on a consistent and sufficient provision of air to combustion cylinders. To that end, internal combustion engines commonly incorporate air intake assemblies. Air intake assemblies route air from the atmosphere to corresponding intake manifolds, which in turn route air to cylinder heads. A given cylinder head regulates airflows to individual combustion cylinders of an internal combustion engine.
A proper engagement of an intake manifold to a corresponding cylinder head is an important aspect of providing a consistent and sufficient flow of air to an internal combustion engine. Over time, junctions at the intake manifold and the cylinder head need to be serviced. For example, seals at each junction may dry out or otherwise wear out, giving rise to air leaks. Servicing these junctions usually entails removing entire intake manifolds and/or cylinder heads, which often involves a significant amount of time and energy.